Cizer
Cizer is the main antagonist of the 2016 Turkish computer-animated film Bad Cat, which is based on the comic series of the same name. He is a cartoonist who is the owner of his cat named Princess, but after Shero accidentally killed her, he became obsessed with getting revenge on him. He was voiced by Okan Yalabik in the Turkish version (who also voiced one of the dogs), and Conrad Vernon in the English dubbed version. Appearence Cizer was once an ordinary human cartoonist who lived with his beloved cat, Princess. After he falls from a height from his appartment and his head is cracked open like an egg, he becomes a vengeful psychopathic zombie on the verge to kill Shero. His hair turned from blond to white and his head was still slightly cracked. History Cizer is first seen sleeping on his desk and getting woken up by Princess. He hugs Princess and realizes that he's late, so he turns on the radio and leaves for work. Shero and Blacky break into the apartment and try to seduce Princess, but they accidentally get her electrocuted to death. Cizer comes back and they hide in the bathroom. He finds her corpse and mourns over her death. Shero and Blacky try to escape and Blacky closes the door. Cizer hears this and grabs some scissors as he breaks into the door. Blacky tries to explain, but Cizer throws the scissors into his chest, killing him. Cizer grabs his knife to kill Shero, but Shero lunges at him and attacks his face. He gets his arm stabbed in the fight and they fall out of the window. Cizer dies upon impact and his head cracks open, while Shero manages to survive. His body is taken to an ambulance and he begins to come back to life, despite his brain being in a jar. The nurses electrocute him to an excessive level and he awakens from his nightmare in the form of a zombie. He attacks the doctors and throws them out of the ambulance as he carjacks it. He eventually finds Taco on the street and tries to run him over as he mistakens him for Shero, but Taco manages to survive. He comes across the two dogs who fought with Shero earlier and attacks them. He asks them where Shero is and they direct him to his location. They manage to find Shero and Misscat on the roof and capture them. One of the dogs attacks them until Cizer stops him and tells him that they're mine. He pulls two electric cords out of the tower and electrocutes the dog, killing him. He attempts to kill Misscat, despite the fact that she had nothing to do with the incident. Taco comes and knocks the other dog out and manages to untie Shero, freeing him. The second dog tries to intervene, but the pair knock him aside. Cizer gives himself more power and they lunge at each other, causing the pressure to push them back. Shero hits him with a cylinder, sending him flying into a dumpster. The second dog falls in as well and the garbage men take them away. However, as the truck drives off, Cizer pulls one of the workers in and carjacks the truck. After Shero and Taco form a bond, Taco tries to buy liqor from Semistan's store, but Cizer suddenly passes by and abducts him. Shero chases after the truck and manages to get onto it with the help of a pizza delivery man. Taco attacks Cizer and Shero manages to rescue him before the truck falls into a pond. Shero manages to come out, but Cizer pulls him under the water and a fierce battle takes place. Cizer strangles him, but Shero manages to break free and shoves a bottle down his throat, giving him the chance to escape. The authorities later pull the truck out of the water and Cizer's body. The people notice his body and the construction worker tries to veer it away, but the crane leads him to be hit by some power lines, bringing Cizer back to life and the electricity goes out as Cizer shouts our Shero's name. The police officers then arrest Cizer and throw him into their car. While Shero, Taco and Riza rob a bank, the police hear about it on the radio, so Cizer hijacks the car to get to the bank. The police arrive at the bank and the trio manage to escape. As Shero and Taco flee with the money, the officers continue shooting at them, but Cizer stops them so he can get his revenge. He follows them to the roof of a building and shoots at them as they hide behind a chimney. He follows them, but finds them gone, unaware that they're hiding under the gutter. Shero attacks Cizer from underneath the roof and Cizer falls onto a car. Cizer's gun fires and Taco takes the bullet as he sacrifices himself to save Shero. While Shero and Tank attempt to cure Taco, Miscat watches from above and Cizer kidnaps her. They manage to cure Taco and Rifki and Riza return with the stolen money to clear all of Shero and Tank's debts. During their barbeque, they find Misscat tied up to Semistan's tanks. He tries to light up the tanks in an attempt to kill everybody, but Shero stops him and attacks him. Tank joins in and they fight Cizer together. Tank then throws him into a dumpster and the tanks fall onto him, crushing him to death. Shero lights his cigarette and throws it into the dumpster, causing the tanks inside to explode. Trivia *In the comic book series, the cartoonist wanted to get revenge on Shero after he raped his cat. *His name means "artist" in Turkish. *He is simply credited as "cartoonist" in the English version. *His name is never mentioned in the film. *Fans found no faults in Cizer, as he did nothing wrong before Shero killed princess. Category:Tragic Category:Zombies Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Psychotic Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Undead Category:Greedy Category:Nameless Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Revived Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Comic Book Villains